


Exceeded Expectations VII Valkyries

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Frostpudding, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki-cest - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: The Valkyries demand blood. Loki is not happy about Tom being gone so long.





	Exceeded Expectations VII Valkyries

“ _Loki_! I’m begging you to stop! Thor, why is he making you do this?”

Tom’s hands were shaking and there were tears of anger and frustration on his cheeks.

They were in the basement of the townhouse and Loki was hanging from his wrists in chains on one of the pull-up bars. He could no longer stand and his hands were purple from supporting his weight. His back was cross-hatched with bloody stripes and rivulets of blood and sweat were running down his body, dripping onto the floor. Thor had a whip in his hand.

“I’m sorry, Thomas. He didn’t want you to know until it was over. He didn’t expect you back until late tonight,” said Thor.

Tom had arrived to cracking sounds and grunting noises coming from the basement. He descended the stairs to find Thor whipping Loki into a bloody wreck.

“What in bloody hell is happening here?”

Loki’s chin was on his chest and his hair was matted with sweat. He could barely open his eyes to focus on Tom. He was beyond determined silence, beyond self-control, and beyond screaming. Nearly beyond consciousness.

“ _TELL ME!”_

Thor spoke because Loki couldn’t.

“It’s the Valkyries. Valhalla has been their domain from the time of our ancestors and no one has ever left. Their honor has been damaged and they demand blood recompense.”

“ ‘Recompense?’ Seriously? Why would he even care, since he can’t go back to Asgard, anyway?”

“Because if he doesn’t do this, they’ll take your blood instead. You could not survive it.”

“Take him down,” said Tom, starting to unwrap one of the chains.

“ _No_ ,” said Loki in a hoarse whisper. “Finish... or this will be for nothing.”

“You very nearly died for me once, you literally did die for me once, and now this. You can’t keep nearly killing yourself for me.”

He turned to Thor. “Take care of him when you two are finished with this little sadomasochistic orgy. He’ll need a couple of days. I’m going back to London for awhile.”

He turned and walked up the stairs.

****

Tom had been back in London for ten weeks. For the hundredth time, he wondered if he’d have to sell the house to keep the image of Loki’s dead, bloody body out of his head every time he walked into the bedroom. Also for the hundredth time, he opened the drawer of his nightstand, picked up the collar, sat on the bed, and sighed. But, this time, he knew what he was going to do. He packed for his flight back to Buenos Aires.

****

When he opened the door, Loki was waiting for him. “Welcome home, Thomas.”

“How did you know I’d be back this evening?”

“I asked Heimdall to keep eyes on you. I’m sure that’s no surprise.”

“No, but it’s part of what I have to talk to you about. You can’t spend the rest of your life protecting me. Even assuming you don’t get yourself permanently killed, I’m going to outlive you by about a thousand years if I choose to. So, you have to promise me one thing.”

“If it is within my power, yes.”

“ _Trust me._ Be with me, help me, teach me; but, you have to trust that I will survive when you aren’t there. If you risk your life for me again, I will walk away from you. I won’t have that on my conscience any more than it already is.”

“You bear no responsibility or guilt for the decisions I make or the risks I take. Remember that. But, I can promise to trust you. Is that all?”

“No. One more thing. Put this back on me.”

He reached in his pocket and handed Loki the collar.

As the god was latching it, he said “You’ve been away quite awhile without communicating with me, Thomas. I think some sort of punishment is in order.”

“And, I’m guessing you have something specific in mind?”

“Go to the bedroom, remove your clothes, and sit on the foot of the bed.”

Tom did as he was told, wondering what this was all about. Loki was wearing a pair of his favorite drawstring pants and did not remove them. Tom watched as he stood at the foot of the bed with eyes closed, fists clenched and muscles taut in concentration. Tendrils of arousal snaked around Tom's cock as if the god were projecting them there himself. In about one minute, another Loki appeared, facing the real one. His illusions happened with nothing more than a thought or a finger snap, and this had taken focused effort, so Tom wasn’t sure what was going on. The new Loki leaned down, pulled him forward by the back of the neck, and kissed him.

“What?? He’s _real_?”

“Tangible, yes. Not sentient, but rather like an extension of me. And, I can feel everything he does as if it’s me, because it is. Oh, did I mention that you’re only allowed to watch?”

He shrugged as he laid one hand on Tom’s chest. The human felt the warmth of the Ecstasy spell spreading throughout his body.

“You black-haired bastard,” Tom said, shaking his head as Loki grinned at him.

The two Lokis were absolutely identical, and Tom could only tell which was which by who was wearing pants. They kissed, one hand on the nape of the neck pulling each other forward, the other on each other’s backs; slow, deep, sensuous, reluctant to part, like long-lost lovers.

The duplicate dropped to his knees; haunches on heels, knees spread apart, back straight, head bowed, palms on thighs. It was the perfect submissive posture and Loki let Tom have a long look. Tom’s idea of being a sub was mostly wearing the collar and being told to do things he usually wanted to do anyway. Loki was ok with it because when he wanted something, he got it. He didn’t demand this degree of submission unless they were playing. But, this was fun.

The sub leaned back on one elbow and began stroking himself with his other hand—the one closer to Tom, of course, so he’d have a good view—while Loki stood watching, arms crossed.

“Mm. I do look good with my cock in my hand. And you’re right, Thomas—my hands really are magic. Enough of that, or I’ll come too soon.”

The sub stopped what he was doing and resumed his kneeling posture. Loki cupped the sub’s chin in hand to raise his head and have the green eyes meet his own. He smiled and the duplicate began to untie the drawstring pants in slow motion, as if he were unwrapping a precious gift. They fell to the floor and the god stepped out of them. The sub then took his master’s cock in hand and began to slowly stroke up and down, occasionally rubbing the tip with his thumb and licking the drops of pre-come. Tom was getting harder just thinking about the first time he’d ever done that.

Holding the base with one hand and cupping balls with the other, the sub began to work his way down with his mouth, starting with the head and slowly going inch by inch, swirling his tongue around the tip, savoring every drop.

“Gods, this is truly astonishing. I can feel his mouth on me and taste myself at the same time.”

Tom was having a difficult time sitting still. The Ecstasy spell made you want to touch everything anyway, and it had been two-and-a-half months. Just watching was torture, but he knew that was the intent, so he resigned himself to trying to just enjoy the show. Deep, relaxing breaths, he told himself. His body wanted him to wrap his fist around his own cock, but he refused to give in. Instead, he placed his palms flat on his thighs and resolved to leave them there.

Dom Loki pulled sub Loki to his feet and pushed him roughly backwards onto the bed next to Tom. With serpentine deliberation, he gradually slid skin over skin, from thighs to abdomen to chest, hovering a centimeter above the Loki under him until they were face-to-face and he pinned the sub’s hands to the bed above his head with one hand.

“I hate you just a little right now,” said Tom, narrowing his eyes.

“I know, Thomas. I know. Perhaps next time, you’ll be a bit more thoughtful.”

He smirked just a little.

The sub lifted his legs over Loki’s shoulders. The god inserted a finger into the sub’s anal opening, adding lube and stroking his prostate until they were both moaning. He withdrew the finger and took a deep breath, looking directly at Tom as he rubbed the lubricant up and down his shaft. He pushed his entire length into his twin, green eyes sparkling with mischief and pupils dilated with lust. At almost the same time, both Lokis’ heads tilted back, their eyes closed, and identical loud groans came from both of them. “ _Mmm...yes...ahh..._ ” The god moved his pelvis slowly and deliberately, sensing every inch from both perspectives.

Loki leaned in for a kiss and they both moaned into each others’ mouths at the pleasure of the different angle. Watching that kiss and the god’s hips moving back and forth in the rhythm he loved nearly caused Tom to break his resolve; he wanted those hips to be pushing Loki’s cock into him, not into anyone else. 

_This is most definitely torture._

Loki released the sub’s hands and pulled hips hard against him, burying himself to the hilt. As he started to move faster and harder, the sub was stroking himself in perfect rhythm, the other hand gripping the sheet, knuckles white, body pushing deeper into Loki’s thrusts. Moaning, gasping, panting.

“ _Mmm, yes,_ that’s it; I feel it. I want to see you come. Come for me now.”

The duplicate’s back arched his hips as far onto Loki’s cock as he could go and shot cum all over his own chest, abdomen, and hand; then he put two fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them as if they were covered in honey.

Loki leaned forward, forcing the sub’s knees back to his own ears, thrusting deeper from the new angle until he was overwhelmed with sensation from both parts of him. Thrusting, grinding; all thought lost as his orgasm washed over him and the ripples finally diminished.

The duplicate faded out of existence and Loki rolled over onto Tom’s lap.

“That was incredible. The only thing better than that is you. I missed you, Thomas.”

He pulled Tom down for a kiss and then looked deeply into blue eyes right before he rolled off the bed and pulled his pants on.

“You’re not going to just leave me like this,” Tom said.

“No, of course not. I’ve also been practicing my culinary skills. Get dressed and I’ll make us something to eat.”

He disappeared through the door.


End file.
